


3...2...1

by calliope1975



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Holidays, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope1975/pseuds/calliope1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't wait until the holidays to post because I am impatient like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The champagne was flowing freely, the music was loud, and everyone was in a festive mood. He and Thea had decided to host a New Year’s Eve party at the mansion. After the trial, the family needed a clean slate and a way to let Starling City know that they were still united.

 

His mother was near the back of the room with Walter. They hadn’t reconciled, but they were friendly. Thea and Roy were on the dance floor. She was laughing, something he hadn’t seen a lot of lately. Finding out her father had been a madman had been hard on her, and while the Queen family presented a unified front, Thea’s relationship with her mother was still slightly strained. But it appeared she’d let some of that anger go and was acting her age, at least for the night.

 

He caught Laurel watching him out of the corner of his eye. She was at the bar with a fresh glass of wine. He smiled at her but didn’t head in her direction. He was her friend, but he couldn’t fight her demons for her. He had too many of his own.

 

Diggle had made an appearance but left early. He and Lyla were taking it slow but had decided to spend New Year’s together. Alone.

 

A flash of gold and silver made him turn his head and he spotted Felicity taking a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. She’d left the glasses and ponytail at home for the evening, and was wearing sequins. Others had noticed her as well and she hadn’t been wanting for attention. He’d only been able to speak to her briefly but he’d kept track of her throughout the night. And mentally catalogued each guy she’d danced with.

 

She smiled when she saw him and saluted him with her glass. The band leader stopped the music and announced it was ten minutes until midnight. When he glanced back over to Felicity, she had turned and headed towards one of the outdoor balconies.

 

He hesitated briefly before following her. She was out on one of the smaller verandas overlooking the garden. She’d placed the empty flute on a side table and was absently rubbing her arms as she looked down below.

 

Oliver walked up beside her before turning his head to her. “Hey.”

 

She flinched. “Jeez, stop sneaking up on me.”

 

“Maybe you should pay better attention to your surroundings.”

 

“Yeah, well, maybe you should stop being all ninja-y,” she replied.

 

He raised an eyebrow. “Ninja-y?”

 

Her eyes narrowed. “Oh, do not act like that. You actually know…” her voice lowered, “ninja-y people.”

 

“Why are you out here alone?”

 

“I could ask you the same thing. I heard at least three women say that they would be kissing you at midnight. And none of them looked like they would share so good luck with that.”

 

“You’re avoiding the question.”

 

“I deflected, not avoided. There’s a difference. It’s subtle.” At his continued stare, she sighed. “It’s just…I don’t. Ugh. There’s no one in there I feel like kissing tonight. And it’s almost midnight and everyone’s going to be all smoochy, and that’s fine, but I just want to hang out here and look at the stars until it’s over.” She stared up at the sky. “It’s really beautiful tonight.”

 

He stared at her. “Yes, it is.”

 

After a bit of comfortable silence he asked, “Any resolutions?”

 

She pursed her lips. “Hmmm. Other than not getting caught committing a felony? Nah, I think I’m good. You?”

 

“One or two. It’s a New Year. Change is good, right?”

 

The crowd inside began counting down to midnight.

 

Oliver moved closer to Felicity and placed an arm on either side of her, trapping her against the concrete barrier. She turned in his arms, eyes wide. “Oliver?”

 

_10...9…8_

 

He smiled down at her.

 

_7…6_

 

“Are you drunk?”

 

He brought a hand to her chin and tipped her head up.

 

_5…4_

 

“Felicity. In 3…2…1,” he murmured.

 

He dropped his lips to hers in what was barely a kiss.

 

“You really are remarkable.”

 

He brushed her lips with his again. Her eyes slid shut. As the kiss deepened, he could hear the cheers of the revelers inside and Auld Lang Syne begin to play.

 

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. At some point, her hands had found their way to the back of his neck. She sighed. “That was way better than I imagined.” She winced. “Not that I had imagined.” She peeked up at him then rolled her eyes. “Oh hell, we both know that I imagined.”

 

He laughed and stepped away from her. Grabbing her hand he started back into the ballroom. “Dance with me.”

 

As they stepped onto the dance floor, he pulled her in close. Resting his face next to hers, his lips quirked up.

 

“So…tell me what else you’ve imagined.”

 

She tripped but he just pulled her in closer. He thought it might just be the best year yet.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done, but then it got smutty. I don't know.

It was closing in on 2 am, and Felicity was ready to call it a night. A surreal night but one she was about done with nonetheless. Other than a few bathroom breaks, Oliver hadn’t let her leave his side since midnight. They’d danced, she’d snacked, he’d introduced her to various rich people, she’d drank more champagne, then wine. Every time she’d try to wander off he’d give her a calculating look and pull her back to his side.

As more and more people began to leave, she finally pulled him aside. “Oliver, I have to go. I’m tired, my feet hurt, I need to get these contacts out, and…”

“Stay.”

Her eyebrows rose, “I’m sorry, what?”

One side of his mouth ticked upwards. “Stay. With me.”

A hundred thoughts went through her mind at once but before she could formulate a sentence, she found herself saying, “Okay.”

The next twenty minutes was a fog of good-byes. Thea had given her a speculative look but hadn’t said anything overt. Before she knew it, she had claimed her coat and was trailing Oliver up a set of stairs, down a hallway, and into a stately bedroom. It was dark but there was enough moonlight filtering in through the window that she was able to see. She absently noticed it was decorated in dark woods.

Oliver shrugged his coat off and tossed it over the back of a chair. He sat down on a trunk at the end of the footboard and held up his wrist. “Can you?”

She toed off her heels, losing three inches, then padded over to stand between his legs. Taking his hand she undid the cuff link before switching wrists. He undid his bowtie and let it hang around his neck and then unfastened the top few buttons on his dress shirt. Felicity was rolling the cufflinks around in her palm when he stilled her hand with his own. He took the cufflinks and set them aside before grabbing her hand and rubbing small circles over her pulse. His other hand started at her knee before sliding up her thigh. He grinned slightly at her intake of breath.

She ran a hand down over his scalp and cupped the side of his face. He looked up at her and locked eyes. The naked desire she saw staring back gave her the confidence boost she hadn’t known she was lacking. She bent down to kiss him and he used the opportunity to brush her hair aside and undo the clasp on the halter. The dress had enough built-in support so she hadn’t worn a bra and it slid unencumbered to her waist. She’d busied herself with freeing the rest of the shirt’s buttons and began sliding the shirt off his shoulders. She mused to herself that as fun as it had been to watch him work out shirtless, touching him was even better.

He placed a kiss in the valley between her breasts and ran both hands up and down her back, finally catching the fabric at her hips and dragging it down until it pooled at her feet. He nipped once at the underside of her breast before leaning back and looking at her clad only in dark green lace.

He looked up and caught her frowning. “What’s wrong?”

Her hands tightened on his shoulders. She blinked. “I thought it would be weird. It _should_ be weird. But it’s not.”

“It’s not weird,” he repeated.

“No. But it should be.”

Now he was frowning. “So it’s…weird that it’s not weird.”

She smiled, “Exactly.”

He wasn’t sure if he should be pleased or horrified that he’d followed that train of thought. He leaned forward and dipped his tongue into her belly button. Trailing his mouth over to one hip, he said, “Why should it be weird?”

Her nails dug into his shoulders. “Because you’re you and I’m me and…ummm…what was the question?”

He edged the lace down her hip and followed the path with his lips. “Nice color,” he murmured.

“Hmmm?” She glanced down. “Oh. Wait. No, this wasn’t about you. Not everything’s about you. I have lots of lace in lots of colors and…what?”

He’d stilled, staring at her hip intently. He ran his thumb across the arrow tattooed below a line of 1s and 0s. “Not about me?” he said thickly.

She shook her head. “Not exactly. I mean sort of. But not really.” She had more to say but was cut off when he abruptly stood and kissed her hard. His tongue ran across her bottom lip and she opened to him. He walked her backwards towards the side of the bed, kicking off his shoes and socks. Her nipples tightened from the friction against his chest. Her hands had moved to his waist, and she had his belt undone and her hand in his pants stroking him when he lifted her onto the mattress.

He stood at the edge of the bed and stared down at her. He lightly caressed her ankle before drawing his hand up her calf and her thigh. Both hands reached up to tug off the scrap of lace before he retraced the path his hand had gone with his mouth.

Her hands fisted in the duvet cover as his mouth slid up the inside of her thigh. Both of his hands reached under and around her thighs spreading her open. She let out a low moan when his tongue ran up her slit. Her hips bucked when he began a rhythmic motion on her clit. And when he thrust two fingers into her she said his name just before she came.

Her eyes slid open slowly when she felt him beside her. He had a tender look on his face and reached up to brush some of her hair off of hers.  

She propped herself on her elbow mirroring him and lightly traced a hand over his chest and down across a few of his many scars. He’d lost his pants while she’d been basking in the afterglow. Her hand encircled him. He was hard and thick and she really wanted him inside her.

She sat up and pushed him onto his back. “Condom?”

He pointed towards one of the night stands. “Side drawer.”

She scrambled over and got one before returning and straddling him. He closed his eyes and groaned when she rolled it onto him, but they flew open when she positioned herself and slid down. She was wet and tight and felt amazing and he told her so. She started a light rhythm as her hands learned his body. He brought both hands up and cupped her breasts, running his thumbs over her nipples. She sat back and covered his hands with her own, the tips of her hair tickling his thighs.

“It’s so good,” she sighed.

“Still not weird?”

She laughed suddenly and pitched forward. Close enough for him to lean up and steal a kiss.

She grinned, “Nope. Not yet.”

He leveraged himself up and flipped them over. “Good,” he replied.

He increased the pace and received a series of moans for his efforts. He reached down and grabbed the back of her knee, pulling her thigh higher up his body.  Her nails were raking lines down his back and he could feel her body begin to tighten. He wedged a hand in between them and rubbed his thumb against her clit. After a few strokes, her back arched. A few thrusts later, he followed her orgasm.

He let go of her thigh and rolled off of her. When his breathing slowed he sat up and disposed of the condom. Lying back beside her, he ran his fingers across her forehead, then down her neck and body until he reached her tattoo.

She traced his own tattoo before speaking. “I got it after you left. We didn’t know when or if you’d be back, and I just wanted a reminder of…everything.”

“I like it.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m sure you do.”

“And the numbers?”

“Binary. I got it in college.”

“Mmmm. What’s it say?”

She smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

His eyes narrowed. “Felicity. I don’t like mysteries either.”

The smirk slid off her face.

He leaned over her. “And I know a hundred different ways to make a man talk.”

“What about a woman?” slipped out before she could think.

The smile that slowly spread across his face was predatory and she shivered.

He stopped his descent just before his lips touched hers.

“Let’s find out.”


End file.
